hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Dane)
Overview The 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a near average Hurricane season. It began on June 1st, 2020 and ended on November 30th, 2020, and featured a total of 15 storms, 7 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. Despite this, the season was a notable break from 2016-2019, which each had at least one category five storm. Despite being the first season since 2015 to not have a storm attain Category 5 status, 2020 proved to be quite destructive, the most notable of which was Hurricane Gonzalo, which paralleled Hurricane Andrew's ascent 28 years earlier to make landfall in South Florida in early September at Category 4 intensity. Gonzalo became the 4th most destructive storm in the Atlantic in recorded history, causing nearly $80 billion in damages. Gonzalo also made up a large portion of the damages from the 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season. 2020 is also notable for ending a five year streak of a preseason storm (one forming before June 1st) dating back to 2015. The first system, Tropical Storm Arthur, formed on June 6th, less than a week after the beginning of the season. Most forecasters predicted a below average season, anticipating the arrival of an el nino could potentially inhibit activity across the basin. However, this el nino never materialized, and the ENSO of the season was warm neutral for the duration of the year. Season Summary For the first time in five years, the season did not begin prior to the official start of the season on June 1st. The first system, Tropical Storm Arthur, formed on June 6th, and attained peak winds of 60 mph before making landfall in Western Florida. In early July, Tropical Storm Bertha briefly existed in the Bay of Campeche before making landfall on Mexico. The latter half of July saw the formation of Hurricane Cristobal '''off the Bahamas, which became the first Hurricane of the season and made 2020 the second straight season to feature a Hurricane in the month of July. Acitivity in the MDR picked up in August, with the formation of '''Tropical Storm Dolly '''and eventually '''Hurricane Edouard, which reached Category 4 status and made landfall on Mexico's Yucatan peninsula along with a second landfall in Northern Mexico. It was followed up by Hurricane Fay, which formed to the Northeast of the Bahamas on August 12th, and attained strong Category 2 status as it slowed down and made landfall near Cocoa Beach, Florida. However, Fay was overshadowed by Edouard and Hurricane Gonzalo, which formed and hit South Florida just two weeks after Fay's hit to Florida, causing astronomically high damage and becoming the 4th most destructive storm on record. September began with Tropical Storm Hanna, a strong tropical storm that stayed well out to sea.Tropical Storm Isaias '''formed shortly after, breezing through the Azores. '''Hurricane Josephine '''was the next big storm of the season, a mid-September Category 1 that made landfall in Nova Scotia. '''Hurricane Kyle was stronger in intensity in the later half of September, but the storm stayed well out to sea and skirted between the East Coast and Bermuda without incident. September ended with Tropical Storm Laura, a weak tropical storm through the Bay of Campeche. Just as September ended, October began with Hurricane Marco's brief life in the central MDR. Tropical Storm Nana '''formed nearly a week later with the combination of a surface low and some of Marco's remnant moisture, making landfall in Nicaragua. Finally, the season ended in November thanks to '''Subtropical Storm Omar's 6 day meandering through the Northeastern Atlantic. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:260 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2020 till:30/11/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/06/2020 till:10/06/2020 color:TS text:"Arthur" from:03/07/2020 till:04/07/2020 color:TS text:"Bertha" from:22/07/2020 till:29/07/2020 color:C1 text:"Cristobal" from:04/08/2020 till:07/08/2020 color:TS text:"Dolly" from:12/08/2020 till:21/08/2020 color:C4 text:"Edouard" From:16/08/2020 till:22/08/2020 color:C2 text:"Fay" From:24/08/2020 till:03/09/2020 color:C4 text:"Gonzalo" From:01/09/2020 till:08/09/2020 color:TS text:"Hanna" barset:break from:04/09/2020 till:06/09/2020 color:TS text:"Isaias" from:07/09/2020 till:14/09/2020 color:C1 text:"Josephine" from:11/09/2020 till:24/09/2020 color:C3 text:"Kyle" from:26/09/2020 till:29/09/2020 color:TS text:"Laura" from:04/10/2020 till:08/10/2020 color:C1 text:"Marco" from:10/10/2020 till:12/10/2020 color:TS text:"Nana" from:04/11/2020 till:10/11/2020 color:TS text:"Omar" Systems Tropical Storm Arthur On June 1st, a broad area of circulation emerged off the coast of Honduras, and was monitored for a chance of development. The system became tropical depression one while 50 miles east of Chetumal, Mexico on June 6th. It became Tropical Storm Arthur 12 hours later. Late on June 6th and early on June 7th, it passed between Mexico and Cuba without incident. The next day, Arthur made landfall at peak intensity near Venice, Florida. Arthur weakened and quietly exited out to sea, degenerating into a remnant low on June 10th. The ensuing remnant low was absorbed into a large extratropical cyclone several days later. Arthur caused 2 deaths and a total of $60 million in damages. Tropical Storm Bertha On June 30th, an area of scattered thunderstorms was first noted east over the Yucatan Peninsula of Mexico. The system gained some organization when crossing into the Bay of Campeche on July 1st, and became Tropical Depression Two two days later on July 3rd. 18 hours later, Two became Tropical Storm Bertha, the second named storm of the season. Shortly after, it made landfall north of Veracruz, Mexico. High terrain caused the system to degenerate into a remnant low the next day. The moisture of this storm was absorbed into Hurricane Douglas in the Eastern Pacific the next day. Bertha caused one death and minimal damages. Hurricane Cristobal On July 7th, a wave was noted exiting the coast of Africa. It was again spotted on July 17th, several hundred miles northeast of Puerto Rico. The system moved west-northwesterly, taking a turn northwesterly near the Turks and Caicos Islands on the 20th. It became Tropical Storm Cristobal two days later, skipping over Tropical Depression status to become the third named storm of the season. In an area with relatively low shear and near the warm waters of the gulf stream, Cristobal intensified, reaching hurricane status mid-day on July 24th. Cristobal reached peak intensity later that day before beginning to weaken. It passed between the Carolinas and Bermuda without incident, as it traveled Northeasterly, quietly weakening for the next four days before becoming an extratropical cyclone on July 29th. Cristobal is not responsible for any damages or deaths. Tropical Storm Dolly A tropical wave was first noted exiting the coast of Africa on July 29th. The wave became an invest on August 1st while southwest of Cabo Verde, eventually becoming Tropical Depression Four three days later. Under marginally favorable conditions, Four strengthened into Tropical Storm Dolly. Dolly reached its peak intensity the next day on August 5th, before entering an environment with more shear, causing Dolly to slowly weaken and degenerate into a remnant low on August 7th. The remnants fell apart the next day as they approached Dominica. Dolly is not responsible for any damage or deaths. Hurricane Edouard On August 6th, a tropical wave was noted in the western MDR. It crossed into the eastern Caribbean and on August 12th, became Tropical Storm Edouard, skipping over Tropical Depression Status. The storm found exceptionally warm waters, however shear prevented the storm from intensifying rapidly. It did reach Hurricane status early on the 14th, however, becoming the second Hurricane of the season. Edouard entered an environment with lower shear on the 15th of August, causing the Hurricane to rapidly intensify into a 115 mph Category Three, the first major of the season. On the 17th of August, Edouard attained peak intensity, making landfall on the Yucatan peninsula early on the 18th near Mahahual, Mexico as a 140 mph Category 4 Hurricane. One day later, it emerged in the gulf of mexico, having weakened back to a tropical storm. In Warm waters, Edouard strengthened again, reaching a secondary peak at 80 mph, before making landfall near La Pesca, Mexico as a weak Category One. Edouard quickly weakened over higher elevations and degenerated into a remnant low on the 21st of August. Edouard caused roughly $2 Billion in damages and 67 deaths over the course of its lifetime. As a result, the name Edouard ''was retired from the naming lists and was replaced with '''Elliott'. Hurricane Fay On August 12th, an area of scattered thunderstorms was first noted well north of Hispaniola. This area became more organized and became Tropical Depression Six on August 16th. Six immediately entered a period of rapid intensification under a favorable environment, quickly becoming Tropical Storm Fay, then Hurricane Fay early on August 18th. Fay continued to intensify, but also continued to slow down. It reached peak strength on August 20th as a strong category 2 Hurricane, before barreling into a landfall near Cocoa Beach, Florida. Fay then made a northward turn, degenerating into a remnant low two days later northeast of Atlanta. The remnant low moved north and was absorbed into a powerful extratropical cyclone several days later. Fay caused a total of $950 million in damages in addition to 29 deaths. Hurricane Gonzalo On August 16th, an invest consistent of disorganized thunderstorms was noted over the central MDR region. The invest moved West-Northwesterly, then northwesterly. On August 24th, while Northeast of Puerto Rico, it developed into Tropical Storm Gonzalo, skipping tropical depression status. In a favorable environment similar to the one Fay was in several weeks earlier, Gonzalo quickly gathered strength, becoming Hurricane Gonzalo on August 26th. It underwent rapid intensification late on the 26th and early August 27th, quickly reaching major Hurricane status as a Category Three. Gonzalo eventually became a Category 4 as it weaved through the Bahamas, making several landfalls. Gonzalo made landfall late on August 29th near Boca Raton, Florida as a strong Category Four hurricane. The storm passed through Florida, re-emerging in the Gulf of Mexico 12 hours later. However, Gonzalo was now in a more volatile environment and began to weaken. Gonzalo made a second landfall late on September 1st near Slidell, Louisiana as a 50 mph Tropical Storm. Gonzalo moved north and weakened, dissipating two days later over Northern Mississippi. Gonzalo is the 4th costliest storm in history, only surpassed by Maria 2017, Katrina 2005, and Harvey 2017, causing a total of $80 billion dollars in damage and nearly 150 deaths. As a result, the name Gonzalo ''was retired from the naming list and replaced with '''Grayson'. Tropical Storm Hanna An area of disorganized thunderstorms was first noted well northeast of the Leeward Islands on August 26th. The area moved northwest, and became Tropical Depression Eight on September 1st. Moving westward into a favorable environment, Eight quickly became Tropical Storm Hanna. Hanna recurved northward the next day, and reached peak intensity several days later on September 4th. Hanna then began to drift north, into an environment with more shear, weakening from peak strength. Hanna eventually transitioned into an extratropical cyclone on September 8th while well east of Nova Scotia. Hanna did not cause any damages or deaths. Tropical Storm Isaias on September 1st, an area of disorganized thunderstorm merged with remnants of an extratropical cyclone and formed an invest to the southwest of the Azores. This invest became better organized and became Tropical Storm Isaias three days later on September 4th, skipping Tropical Depression status. Isaias moved Northeasterly, strengthening to peak intensity the next day as it crossed the Azores. Isaias became extratropical the next day, drifting off to the Northeast. The Extratropical Cyclone went on to effect the United Kingdom before dissipating. Isaias caused roughly $10 million in damages and no deaths. Hurricane Josephine On September 5th, an invest was designated from an area of thunderstorms just north of the Bahamas. This invest moved northerly, quickly becoming Tropical Depression Ten on September 7th. Ten became Tropical Storm Josephine that evening. In a marginally favorable environment, Josephine strengthened. Josephine passed between the Carolinas and Bermuda on September 9th, causing some high surf on Cape Hatteras. Josephine continued to strengthen and turn Northeasterly, becoming a Hurricane on September 10th. Despite increasingly unfavorable sea surface temperatures, Josephine retained Hurricane status and actually did some slight strengthening to peak intensity on September 12th. Josephine weakened to a tropical storm on the 14th before making landfall near Barrington, Nova Scotia with winds of 70 mph. Josephine became Extratropical within hours of landfall in Nova Scotia. Josephine was responsible for $300 million in damages and 9 deaths, including one indirectly from high surf in North Carolina. As a result, the name Josephine ''was retired from the naming list and replaced with '''Jennifer'. Hurricane Kyle A tropical wave was noted exiting the coast of Africa on September 4th. This wave became a designated invest on September 7th. The invest became better organized, and became Tropical Depression Eleven on September 11th. Eleven slowly strengthened while moving west-northwest, becoming Tropical Storm Kyle the next day. Entering an increasingly favorable environment, Kyle reached Hurricane status on the 13th, then rapidly intensified to a weak Category 3 Hurricane, becoming the 3rd and final major of 2020. However, Kyle entered an area of increasing shear in the western MDR, and began to turn northwesterly, which caused Kyle to weaken, and an eyewall replacement cycle on the 17th of September caused Kyle to lose Hurricane status entirely. However, Kyle entered a more favorable environment on the 19th of September, and re-strengthened to a Category 1, and eventually a Category 2 Hurricane. The stint at Category 2, however, was brief, and Kyle began to weaken, passing west of Bermuda, and eventually becoming extratropical southeast of Newfoundland on September 24th. Kyle caused no damages or deaths. Tropical Storm Laura On September 23rd, an area of thunderstorms was noted in the Central Caribbean. It eventually became an invest, and then tropical depression Twelve on September 26th. Twelve moved across the Yucatan Peninsula after a landfall near Chetumal, strengthening into Tropical Storm Laura. Laura made a second landfall early on the 29th near Veracruz, Mexico before degenerating into a remnant low later that day. Laura eventually dissipated over the mountains of Mexico the next day. Laura caused about $10 million in damages and no deaths. Hurricane Marco On September 30th, an invest was first designated near Cape Verde. This invest developed into Tropical Depression Thirteen on October 4th. Moving westward into a surprisingly favorable environment for October, Thirteen strengthened into Tropical Storm Marco. On the 6th, Marco briefly became a Hurricane, attaining peak intensity, but an eyewall replacement caused a collapse of the storm into a tropical storm, along with increased shear ripped Marco apart, causing it to degenerate into a remnant low on October 8th. Marco is not responsible for any damage or deaths. Tropical Storm Nana On October 8th, the remnant moisture of Hurricane Marco merged with a surface low to form an area of interest south of Hispaniola. On October 10th, this invest developed into Tropical Storm Nana, skipping over Tropical Depression status. Nana was in slightly favorable conditions and strengthened some before an October 11th landfall near Puerto Cabezas, Nicaragua. Nana degenerated into a remnant low the next day over interior Honduras. Nana caused about $10 million in damages and 2 deaths from mudslides. Subtropical Storm Omar On November 1st, an extratropical cyclone west of the Azores was first noted for the possibility of development. On November 4th, it became named Subtropical Storm Omar while southeast of the Azores. For the next six days, Omar meandered east of the Azores, moving northerly, easterly, and then northerly again near Madeira. Omar dissipated on November 10th, several hundred miles west of Galicia province, Spain. Omar is responsible for no damages or deaths, though did create some high surf on the Spanish and Portuguese western coasts. Names The following list of names was used for the North Atlantic in 2020. This was the same list that was used in the 2014 season. Retirement At the 43rd session of the RA IV committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired Edouard, Gonzalo, and Josephine from its rotating list due to the amount of deaths and damages they caused. They will be replaced with Elliott, Grayson, and Jennifer, respectively, for the 2026 season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Storms that made landfall Category:Category 1 hurricanes Category:Category 2 hurricanes Category:Category 3 hurricanes Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Tropical storms Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Subtropical storm